


Music

by ErynScarlet



Series: Pride Month 2020 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But it's not Kara, F/F, Kara is not Supergirl, Song fic, Supergirl is there, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynScarlet/pseuds/ErynScarlet
Summary: Song - Andy Grammer: Fine By Me
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, J'onn J'onzz/M'gann M'orzz, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Pride Month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770190
Kudos: 20





	Music

Standing outside the large double doors, she pushed them open, smiling at the sight before her. sitting behind her desk, Lena sat typing at her laptop, too focused to notice the person entering her office, the many documents on both her desk and laptop demanding her attention. Closing the door with a quiet click, the blonde moved across the room, taking a seat on the couch, her slight movements catching the brunette’s eye. Smiling, the CEO pressed save, closed her laptop, and stood from her chair. Emerald eyes sparkled as she rounded her desk, the blond meeting her in the middle of the room, pulling the shorter woman into a hug.

“Kara! What are you doing here? We didn’t have anything planned, did we?” Lena asked, confusion settling across her brow.

“No, we didn’t, don’t worry,” Kara said, moving the hand she had on the brunette’s shoulder down her arm, clasping their hands together, pulling Lena to the couch. Taking a seat after Lena, Kara adjusted her already in place glasses, a slight tremble in her hands.

“What’s wrong Kara?” the brunette asked.

“Nothing, I’m just nervous,” Kara said, smiling at the CEO.

“Anything I can help with?”

Lacing her hands together in her lap, the reporter struggled with the words in her head.

“I um, I just wanted to ask uh- “she started, looking up at Lena. _That was a mistake_ she thought. One look into emerald eyes and she was lost, her already dwindling confidence soaring right out the open balcony door.

“Will you come to karaoke tonight?” the blonde blurted out. _Damn it._

“You won’t have to sing. I promise.” She added, taking in the skeptical look on the brunette’s face.

“You said that last time,” Lena fought, shuddering at the memory of her lack of tune and rhythm.

“This time I swear you won’t. I actually have something I want you to hear though, so, um. Please? James won’t be there, something about guardian duty.”

Sighing, Lena agreed, the two agreeing to meet at Kara’s apartment to walk to the bar together.

_You’re not the type_

_Type of girl to remain_

_With the guy, with the guy too shy_

_Too afraid to say, he’ll give his heart to you forever_

_I’m not the girl, that will fall to her knees_

_With her hands clenched tight_

_Begging, begging you, please_

_To stay with her for worse or for better_

She watched as James walked out the door, Lena following shortly after. Dinner had morphed into figuring out what the Children of Liberty were planning, Brainy and Alex finding markings on several of the surrounding buildings, the duo plus J’onn heading out to find more before the Children attacked. Following James and Lena to the door, Kara was stopped by a hand on her arm, Eliza telling her to wait, to leave the couple to talk in privacy. Wrapping her arms around herself, she stood by the door, jaw clenching when she heard raised voices.

“I can handle myself. Look, I don’t need you freaking out about every little problem that I have in my life,” James yelled.

“The DA for example,” He continued, “you got all worked up about that, and it turned out to be fine. I’m going.”

“It was fine because I made it fine,” She heard Lena say.

“What?”

“I talked to the DA James, I traded information and she dropped it.”

It went quiet, mumblings of a continued conversation, the crack in the door picking up the last tidbits.

“I love you, and there is no line in the universe I would not cross to keep you safe,” Lena said, her voice wavering.

“If that’s what you think love is, I’m not sure if I want any part of that.” She heard James say before heavy footsteps rounded the corner.

Eyes widening, she turned to the door just in time for Lena to walk back through. She could see her eyes filling with tears, the brunette clenching her jaw, keeping them from falling. Closing the door, the brunette bypassed the two blondes standing in the kitchen, heading straight for the small bathroom at the back of the apartment.

“Should I talk to her?” Kara asked her mother, the older woman flitting around the kitchen cleaning up plates and putting corks back in bottles.

“Let her come to you,” Eliza said, piling leftovers into containers. Nodding, Kara moved around the dining table, collecting plates.

The two meandered around the kitchen, loading the dishwasher, hand washing the leftover pots and pans. Pulling three mugs out of the cupboard, Kara busied herself making coffee, the whistling of the kettle distracting her from the thoughts running through her head. Pouring two cups, she handed one to Eliza, spooning heaps of sugar into the one in front of her, absentmindedly stirring it as she listened to the sounds of the city floating in through the living room window.

Crossing the room, she climbed onto the fire escape, mug in hand. From her perch, she could see DEO agents running down the street, spraying the walls they spotted marks on. Taking a sip of her drink, she hummed to herself, hoping her sister was okay. Staring up at the blue sky, she spotted a red blur crossing the city.

A noise from behind her caught her attention. Turning slightly, she found Lena climbing through the window, Eliza handing her a mug once she made it out. The CEO sat beside her, her dress switched out for a pair of Kara’s sweats, her NCU sweater, and black fuzzy socks.

“Sorry I raided your closet,” The brunette said quietly, wrapping her hands around the ceramic.

“You’re always welcome to borrow something from me,” Kara said, resting her forearms on the railing.

“I guess you heard our conversation,” Lena said, sipping at the dark liquid.

“Part of it,” The blonde started, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Maybe he’s right though. I don’t know what love is,” the younger girl said.

“Of course, you do Lena. He just doesn’t know how to accept the way you show it,” Kara said, wrapping an arm across the brunette’s shoulders, pulling the smaller girl into her side. Turning, Lena buried her face in the blonde’s neck, her arm reaching up to grasp at Kara’s shoulder, tears absorbing into the fabric of the reporter’s sweater. Taking the cup from her hand, Kara set the mugs beside her on the landing, she wrapped her free arm around Lena’s waist, pulling the girl closer so she was basically on her lap. Rubbing circles on her back, Kara whispered reassurances to her.

_But I'm staring at you now_

_There's no one else around_

_I'm thinking you're the girl for me_

_I’m just saying it’s fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It’s fine by me_

Standing outside Kara’s apartment, Lena adjusted her leather jacket for the third time as she prepared to knock on the door. Steeling herself, she stepped up to the door, knocking twice. Stepping back, she watched as the door opened to the blonde, a smile growing on her face as Kara adjusted her glasses.

“Ready to go?” Lena asked.

“Yup,” Kara said, pulling a coat of the rack by the door, she threw it on, stuffing her keys in one of the pockets. Reaching out, Lena took Kara’s hand as they made their way out of the building, the cool evening air contrasting the warmth of the hand in her own, the blonde’s thumb tracing circles across her knuckles.

The bar was dimly lit, allowing for the focus to be on the stage where Winn stood, belting out lyrics to some musical, Alex and Kelly watching from a table in the center of the room. J’onn stood at the end of the bar, M’gann behind it passing out drinks. Pulling Lena to the table Alex and Kelly were at, Kara pulled out a seat for her, telling her to wait there while she got drinks for them. Sitting at the table, Lena clapped when Winn finished his song, the boy bouncing up to the table, an excited greeting falling from his lips as soon as he landed in a chair.

“Good to see you here Lena!” He said, breathing heavily from his performance.

“Hey, Winn,” Lena said, smiling at the trio.

“I’m glad you could join us,” Alex said, picking up her glass.

“I’m really sorry about James,” Kelly said, resting her chin in her hand.

“It’s okay. Sometimes things don’t work out,” the brunette said, brushing off her friends’ worry when Kara came bounding up beside her, dropping into the chair to her left. Sliding a glass in front of her, Kara greeted the group, the conversation flowing freely from there. 

“Who’s next?” Kara asked when the man on stage put the mic back in the stand, climbing off the platform.

“You,” Winn said, pointing at the blonde. Eyes wide, Kara picked up her glass, downing the contents quickly.

“Knock ‘em dead Kara!” Alex and Kelly cheered, Winn, patting her on the back as she walked by.

From the table, Lena watched Kara fiddle with the machine, climbing on stage to stand behind the mic. Looking around, she pulled a stool to the center, placing the mic stand right in front of it. Taking a seat, she listened as the melody started, closing her eyes as she started to sing.

_In the past, I would try_

_Try hard to commit to a girl_

_Wouldn’t get too far_

_And it always somehow seemed to fall apart._

_Who are you, you, you_

_I can see what I need_

_I can dream realistically_

_I knew that this was different from the start_

_And it seems that every time_

_We’re eye to eye_

_I can find another piece of you_

_That I don’t want to lose_

She’ll never forget the day she had to use the signal watch Alex gave her. The day she got it, Alex told her Supergirl wanted her to have it, should she ever find herself in trouble. She never thought she would actually have to use it, but she wore it regardless. _Just in case_ she would tell herself. While National City was a fairly safe place compared to other cities, there was still a high amount of crime that required the girl of steel’s intervention.

She sat in James’ office at the top of CatCo, Lena beside her on the couch when James’ assistant Eve came in. Handing the CEO the cup of coffee, the blonde bounced back out of the room, Kara and James discussing theories while Lena sipped the warm liquid. Standing from the couch, the brunette rounded the furniture, making her way towards the balcony.

“We’ve been going at this all day; how do we not have any leads?” She asked, her steps faltering as she crossed the threshold to the open air. The cup in her hand fell, the lid flying off, its contents spilling across the concrete as Lena’s body followed quickly after. Falling to her knees beside the brunette, Kara flipped open the watch face, pressing the small insignia embedded to the interior. She watched with bated breath as Lena’s back arched off the ground, her breaths coming in choked gasps as white foam spilled over her cheek, eyes shut tight as she fought to breathe. Moments passed, Kara, growing more and more fearful until suddenly red boots hit the concrete, minuscule cracks forming under the force of the landing. Arms covered in blue fabric slid under the CEO’s body, lifting her weightlessly from the ground, the Kryptonian jumping back into the air.

Falling backward, Kara’s shoulders collided with the door frame, eyes unseeing as she looked to the sky where the hero disappeared with Lena, the fluttering of her cape growing quieter and quieter as she brought the woman to the DEO. Tears streamed silently down her cheeks, her vision growing more and more blurry as she waited. The puddle of coffee spread across the concrete, the cup rolling to a stop beside her, bumping into her shoe.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there. Waiting. Hoping. She didn’t know what to do, so she sat. Watching the sky, the clouds moving lazy across the expanse of blue, occasionally blocking the sun, shadows blanketing the city for short moments. Minutes passed, they felt like hours, when suddenly, the red boots returned. Looking up, Kara came face to face with the city’s hero, smiling down at her, the brunette in her arms. Standing quickly, Kara stumbled when she realized one of her legs had fallen asleep. 

“She needs rest.” The hero said, slowly passing the reporter, entering the office.

“Is there anything else she needs? Medicine? Anything I can do to help?” Kara asked, following the Kryptonian.

“Rest, maybe something for a headache. You’ll have to see when she wakes up.” Supergirl said, laying the brunette on the couch.

“Thank you so much,” Kara said, kneeling beside the couch.

“Just doing my job,” The hero stated with a smile before walking to the door. Turning back to Kara, she rested a hand on the frame. “You did good; calling me as fast as you did. Any longer and she may not have made it,” she said, walking onto the balcony, shooting off into the sky.

Half an hour later, Kara sat with her back against the couch, mirroring her position from earlier, when she hears a groan behind her. Turning around, she pulls herself to her knees beside the couch, resting a hand on Lena’s shoulder when she tries to sit up. Green eyes blink open slowly, a hand coming to rest over her chest as lingering pain shoots through her.

“Why do I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck?” She asks, groaning when Kara lifts shoulders, placing another pillow behind her so she’s more propped up.

“You we’re poisoned,” Kara said quietly, crossing the room to get a glass of water. “It was in your coffee,” she added, handing the CEO the glass, sitting carefully on the edge of the table.

“I had the strangest dream,” Lena said, passing the now empty glass to Kara. “We were flying and you were carrying me.”

“I wish it was me,” Kara said, wrapping her arms around herself. “You fell. You couldn’t breathe. I used the watch Alex gave me. Supergirl saved you,” She explained.

“She may have saved me, but you, Kara Danvers, are my hero,” Lena said, reaching between them to rest a hand on the blonde’s knee.

_And I’m staring at you now_

_There’s no one else around_

_I’m thinking you’re the girl I need_

_I’m just saying it’s fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It’s fine by me_

_And it’s never easy_

_Darling, believe me_

_I’m as skeptical as you_

_But when I think of, life without us_

_She’s like “what we supposed to do?”_

_But I don’t want to come on too strong_

Kara’s eyes staying closed as she listened to the melody fade out, cracking them open when the room erupted in cheers and applause. Sliding off the stool, she climbed down from the stage, finding their table. Reclaiming her seat beside Lena, she smiled nervously when the brunette handed her a drink.

“That was really good Kara,” Alex says from across the table, Kelly nodding in agreement.

“Thanks,” Kara said, sipping at her water, feeling Lena’s green eyes on her.

“It sounded like it was to someone,” Winn joked, “you got a crush you’ve been hiding from us?” He asked, smiling at the red face he got in return.

“uh, maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t,” Kara said, hiding the pinkness of her cheeks by burying her face in her hands. Lena sat quietly beside her; eyebrow raised in amusement.

Resting a hand on her shoulder, Lena brushed off Winn’s joke, opting for a compliment instead.

“They are right though Kara, you sounded amazing.” Sliding her hands down her face, the blonde smiled at her, subtly glancing around the table. Taking advantage of the empty glasses, she grabbed Lena’s hand, pulling her to the bar claiming they needed more drinks.

Stumbling behind the reporter, Lena grew confused when they bypassed the bar, Kara leading them to a mostly empty corner. Leaning against the wall, the brunette watched as Kara stuffed her hands into her pockets, only to pull them right back out again, instead, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Are you alright?” Lena asked when Kara started pacing in front of her.

“I um, did you really like the song?” Kara asked, worried blue eyes raising to meet Lena’s.

“It was lovely, Kara. Whoever you were singing for is very lucky,” the brunette said.

“You,” Kara blurted, eyes widening.

“Pardon?”

“Um. The song. It was for you,” The reporter explained, shoving her hands back in her pockets.

“I wasn’t sure how to tell you. I mean, I realized my feelings shortly after you got with James. When you were poisoned. But I pushed them aside. You were happy and I didn’t want to mess that up. You deserve to be happy Lena,” Kara started, resuming her stilted pacing.

“Anyway, then you and James fought, and I thought about telling you then, but that would have been too early. Not to mention rude. I mean, you had just broken up with him. But uh, I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time, and, it has been a few months- not like there’s a time frame. Oh jeez, is it still too early? I’m sorry, forget I said anything,” Kara rambled, her movements freezing.

“Kara, relax,” Lena said, pushing off the wall.

“Uhm, okay.”

“I realized shortly after James and I broke up that we never would have worked out. His distrust of me and my last name would have caused more problems down the line. Not to mention the feelings I had for someone else.”

Looking up from the floor, Kara looked into green eyes, red lips forming a smile as the brunette moved to stand in front of the blonde. Reaching up, Lena brushed a strand of hair behind the blonde’s ear, her hand resting on Kara’s cheek. Green eyes darting between Kara’s blue’s and pink lips, Lena slowly leaned forward, giving the reporter ample time to back away if she wanted. Noses brushing slightly, Lena waited, their breaths mingling between them, a moment frozen. Suddenly, the moment was over, Kara tilting down just enough to capture red lips.

_I’m just saying it’s fine by me_

_If we never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It’s fine by me_

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Andy Grammer: Fine By Me


End file.
